Hermano De Una Asesina
by sonicyeah54321
Summary: Cakecup Pie siempre tuvo una gran admiracion hacia su hermana Pinkie, pero ahora que ha descubierto el otro lado de su hermana se ha sometido a la locura, adoptando el nombre de Killstorm Pie, sin pensar en que consecuencias y aventuras le traeria esta decision
1. Un Cambio Psicopata

Nota del autor:antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a mi amiga neribeth_20, gracias a su historia (llamada "Vida de Una Asesina", esta en Wattpad por si quieren verla) es que yo estoy haciendo esta, sin más que decir, que comience la historia

Capítulo 1: Un Cambio Psicopata

Narra Cakecup

Mis hermanas y yo siempre habíamos vivido una vida tranquila en nuestra granja de rocas, parecía que iba a ser así siempre, hasta que un día algo extraño le sucedió a mi hermana Pinkie, de pronto parecía una pony completamente diferente después de obtener su cutie mark, a partir de ese momento la vida en la granja se volvió más emocionante y animada, ella siempre estaba buscando nuevas formas de hacer que todo fuera más divertido, aunque a veces era algo molesta y nos distraía del trabajo.

Me agradaba mucho esa nueva personalidad que tenía, tanto así que incluso intentaba imitarla y ayudarla en sus planes extraños, incluso llegue a cambiar y teñirme mi melena para hacerla más parecida a la de ella.

Me acostumbre a ese estilo de vida y me dio mucha tristeza el día que nos dejó para mudarse a Ponyville.

Cakecup:¿en serio tienes que irte? ¿siquiera tienes donde quedarte?

Pinkie:si, los señores Cake me dijeron que podía vivir con ellos en su tienda, ¡es una pastelería! ¿puedes creerlo?

Cakecup:Pinkie, ¿por qué quieres irte?

Pinkie:escuche que Ponyville es una ciudad triste y desanimada, alguien tiene que enseñarles lo que es una buena fiesta, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada sabiendo que esos ponys están viviendo aburridos y sin nada de diversión

Cakecup:entiendo, ¿prometes que vendrás a visitarnos de vez en cuando?

Pinkie:por supuesto, lo pinkie-prometo, pero ahora tengo que tomar un tren, ¡hasta luego hermanito!

Cakecup:hasta luego hermana (¿hermanito? solo soy 2 años menor que tu)

Pinkie cumplió su promesa y fue a visitarnos de vez en cuando, pero lo malo de esas visitas es que sabía que no duraría mucho y tendría que irse tarde o temprano.

Varios años después decidí dejar la granja y mudarme a Ponyville como lo hizo mi hermana.

Al bajar del tren me detuve un momento para pensar, era la primera vez que estaba en Ponyville y en realidad no conocía bien el lugar, mucho menos sabía dónde estaba Sugarcube Corner, así que decidí pedir indicaciones a algún pony del lugar.

Levante la vista al cielo y pude ver a una pegaso celeste pasando por la estación y grite para llamar su atención.

Cakecup:¡hey!, ¡aquí abajo!

?:¿eh?, *aterriza* hola, ¿me estabas llamando?

Cakecup:sí, estoy buscando la pastelería Sugarcube Corner ¿sabes dónde queda?

?:seguro, voy allí siempre, solo continúa recto hasta que veas el ayuntamiento, un edificio más alto que el resto, y entonces giras a la derecha, supongo que podrás reconocer el sitio

Cakecup:gracias, ummm, ¿cómo te llamabas?

Rainbow:Rainbow Dash, supongo que habrás escuchado de mí

Cakecup:¿Rainbow Dash? ¿la misma Rainbow Dash que "salvo a Equestria" junto a mi hermana?

Rainbow:exacto, espera, ¿tu hermana? ¿eres el hermano de Pinkie Pie?

Cakecup:si, Cakecup, vine para visitarla y estoy un poco perdido, nunca estuve aquí antes

Rainbow:eso explica por qué no te reconocí, aunque viéndote mejor sí que te pareces a tu hermana

Cakecup:dime, ¿la historia es verdad? ¿mi hermana salvo a Equestria?

Rainbow:pues claro que es verdad, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Cakecup:bueno, ¿ya sabes cómo es Pinkie, cierto? solíamos creer que solo era una historia que se inventó, uno nunca sabe que puede salir de Pinkie

Rainbow:pues ahora ya no dudes, todo es cierto. Mira, estoy algo ocupada en este momento así que debo irme, te veo luego Cupcake

Cakecup:adios Rainbow Crash

Rainbow:es Dash

Cakecup:y es Cakecup

Rainbow:touche, bueno, adiós

Cakecup:hasta luego

Rainbow Dash es agradable, supongo que si voy a vivir aquí no me vendría mal conocer a la gente de por aquí, pero eso tendrá que ser después, por ahora debo concentrarme en llegar a Sugarcube Corner para buscar a Pinkie.

Luego de un rato caminando me encontré un edificio peculiar, tenía un cartel con un dibujo de un cupcake así que supuse que era el lugar, entre al edificio y lo primero que vi fue a ella, mi hermana Pinkie.

Cakecup:¡hola Pink!

Pinkie:¿Pink? *voltea la cabeza* ¡Cakecup! ¡hermanito! ¿qué haces aquí?

Cakecup:vine para visitar a mi hermana favorita

Pinkie:me alegra mucho verte

Cakecup:a mí también

Pinkie:¿cómo has estado? ¿todo va bien en casa?

Cakecup:estoy muy bien, feliz de volver a verte, y respecto a la granja todo está igual que siempre, aunque un poco desanimado por no tenerte con nosotros, fuera de eso todo normal

Pinkie:¿y mamá y papá? ¿y Marble, Maud y Limestone?

Cakecup:tan animados como siempre lo han estado, en serio te extrañan Pink, sobretodo yo que como ves no pude aguantar hasta tu próxima visita y vine yo hasta ti, además de eso...

Pinkie:¿además qué?

Cakecup:ademas estoy pensando en no irme, voy a quedarme aquí a vivir contigo, ¿te parece bien?

Pinkie:¿bien? ¿enserio? ¡es la mejor noticia que he recibido! será como en los viejos tiempos, Pinkie y Cakecup el mejor dúo de planeadores de fiestas de la historia se vuelve a unir para no volver a separarse nunca, tenemos que hacer algo súper especial para celebrarlo

Cakecup:si, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer Pinkie?

Pinkie:ummm, oh, ya se, prepárate por que estas a punto de tener una experiencia que solo unos pocos seleccionados tienen la oportunidad de ver, es una de las cosas más especiales que hago y te aseguro que te dejara con la boca abierta

Cakecup: entonces ¿que estas esperando?, comencemos con lo que sea que tengas en mente, sé que lo disfrutare porque podre pasar tiempo con mi hermana

Pinkie:muy bien, entonces voy a buscar algo primero, no te vayas

Cakecup:ok, te espero (¿qué locura tendrá pensada esta vez? ¿quizás una fiesta?, no, muy simple como para describirlo así, ¿que podría ser?)

Pinkie:ya llegue

Cakecup:¿que fuiste a buscar?

Pinkie:una de las partes más importantes de este plan especial, ¡un cupcake!

Cakecup:¿un cupcake?

Pinkie:si, un cupcake, vamos, cómelo para poder comenzar

Cakecup:ok, si tú lo dices obedezco *muerde el cupcake* sabe un poco extraño, pero esta bueno, ¿qué es lo siguiente?

Pinkie:ahora solo relájate, yo me hare cargo a partir de ahora

Cakecup:ok, ¿que se supone que... q-que se supone?... ugh, n-no me siento muy bien *se desmaya*

Quede inconsciente, cuando desperté estaba en otro lugar, todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver casi nada, ¿a dónde me llevo Pinkie?.

Cakecup:¿Pinkie? ¿dónde estás? ¿qué me paso?

Pinkamena:estoy aquí, no te preocupes, estas bien, ¿listo para comenzar con la diversión?

Cakecup:supongo, ¿pero podrías encender la luz?

Pinkamena:con gusto *enciende la luz*

Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo al ver lo que estaba en la habitación, cadáveres alrededor de la habitación, parecían estar colocados de manera ordenada y decorativa, era una escena horrible sacada de una pesadilla, al salir un poco del shock recordé un hecho más impactante que ese, Pinkie fue quien me trajo a este lugar, ¿ella fue la responsable de esto?, ¿m-mi hermana asesino a todos estos ponys y uso sus cuerpos para adornar? no, no puede ser cierto, mi hermana es una pony alegre y nunca le haría daño a nadie, ¿verdad?, ¿¡verdad!? .

Pinkamena:¿te gusta? lo hice yo misma, creía que serviría para darle un ambiente más agradable a este lugar, si los ponys van a pasar sus últimos momentos aquí quiero que se sientan tan cómodos como sea posible

Por desgracia se confirmaron mis sospechas, Pinkie, mi tierna hermana Pinkie es una cruel asesina, ella los mato y de alguna manera todavía lo quiere hacer ver como un simple juego del que ahora también soy parte.

Cakecup:(No, esto no está bien, ¡esto no está bien! ¡Cállate!.)

Escucho una voz en mi cabeza, me habla, me dice que todo está bien ¡pero no es verdad! ¡no es verdad! ¡mi hermana va a matarme! ¿¡Crees que eso está bien!?.

Cakecup:(¿Qué? ¿estar en el otro lado del tablero junto a ella? ¿a qué te refieres?)

Siento que puedo escuchar a la voz más claramente, intenta convencerme de unirme a Pinkie y matar a su lado, ¿es posible? puedo pasar tiempo con ella y acompañarla de esta forma, si, podría... ¡No, es una locura! ¡no lo hare! ¡no no no! no ¿no?.

Mientras más pienso en esto más parece una buena idea, no siento ningún tipo de miedo, ¿me volví loco? si es así, ¡entonces no quiero volver a estar cuerdo!, solo debo convencer a Pinkie de esto.

Cakecup:¿hiciste todo esto tu sola? es impresionante

Pinkamena:si ¿verdad?, por desgracia nadie lo aprecia, todos los suertudos que logran llegar a este lugar parecen no disfrutar de esto como yo lo hago, solo gritan y me dicen que los deje ir pero si hago eso entonces le arruinaría la sorpresa a los demás, y ya no sería divertido para nadie

Cakecup:bueno, no les hagas caso hermana, si hay alguien que sabe de diversión eres tú, además, a mí también me gusta lo que hiciste aquí

Pinkamena:¿en serio?, gracias, me alegra que te guste

Cakecup:¿cómo no me iba a gustar?, y el hecho de que lo hayas hecho todo sin ayuda lo hace todavía más sorprendente, pero ¿no te sientes un poco sola en este lugar?

Pinkamena:la verdad si, un poco, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, nadie querría ayudarme aquí

Cakecup:no estés tan segura de eso, yo quisiera poder ayudarte, pero por lo que veo solo acabare ocupando otro lugar en este sitio, si no fuera por eso entonces estaría encantado de poder ayudarte

Pinkamena:¿en serio quieres ayudarme? ¿¡por qué no lo dijiste antes!? ¡por supuesto que voy a liberarte!, espera, déjame quitarte los grilletes

Cakecup:¿no querías matarme hace un momento? ¿no prefieres divertirte torturándome?

Pinkamena:¿qué? claro que no, eres el primero que entiende esta diversión al igual que yo, y como tú dijiste, vas a ayudarme. y es más divertido compartir las cosas que te gustan con los demás. Listo, eres libre

Cakecup:gracias, ahora que ya estoy más cómodo ¿me puedes decir por qué hacemos esto?

Pinkamena:¿hacemos? ja, no vayas tan rápido, primero vamos a ver que eres capaz de hacer, pero respondiendo tú pregunta: hago esto porque los ponys son los únicos que tienen el ingrediente que necesito para hacer mis cupcakes

Cakecup:¿y ese ingrediente es?

Pinkamena:sus órganos, agregándolos a mi receta para cupcakes hacen que el resultado sea mucho más estupendo que uno sencillo

Cakecup:¿cupcakes con tripas? esa es una gran locura incluso para ti, pero tengo curiosidad por saber cómo sabe eso

Pinkamena:es estupendo, créeme, y cada cierto tiempo tengo que volver aquí a conseguir más ingredientes

Cakecup:¿y cómo haces eso exactamente?

Pinkamena:es simple, tengo los nombres de cada pony de Ponyville anotados en un montón, la pila de papeles que esta por allí, luego busco al pony que toco y entonces lo traigo aquí para realizar el trabajo

Cakecup:y para traerlos aquí los duermes con esos cupcakes raros que me diste a mi

Pinkamena:sip, ya lo estás entendiendo

Cakecup:hablando de aquí, ¿en dónde estamos?

Pinkamena:estamos en un sótano, debajo de Sugarcube Corner

Cakecup:¿debajo de la tienda? ¿y nadie te ha visto nunca llevando un cuerpo al sótano? ¿qué hay del Sr y la Sra Cake?

Pinkamena:bueno... ellos también saben de este lugar, ¡pero no te preocupes! ellos prometieron guardar el secreto a cambio de que los dejara vivir y eliminara sus números, y si no cumplen su promesa ya sabes

Cakecup: entonces tienes todo cubierto, una vez más me has dejado impresionado con tus planes

Pinkamena:no lo haría si no fuera así, entonces ¿qué dices? ¿listo para divertirte?

Cakecup:¡por supuesto Pinkie!

Pinkamena:una última cosa, los demás allí arriba me llaman Pinkie pero prefiero que me digas Pinkamena mientras estemos aquí abajo, arriba puedes seguir llamándome Pinkie

Cakecup:está bien, Pinkamena

Pinkamena:ok, si ya estás listo entonces voy a buscar un número y a buscar un pony, ¡ya vuelvo!

Pinkie, digo, Pinkamena tomo un número y salió del sótano, yo me quede aquí abajo y me puse a pasear por la habitación, encontré la pila de números que menciono antes, una mesilla con varios aparatos quirúrgicos y ¿otra habitación?, entre y me encontré peluches con forma de pony de más o menos mi tamaño y más herramientas, varios de ellos estaban rotos y con el relleno fuera, tal vez usaba esta sala para practicar su tortura.

Me puse a jugar un rato con los peluches, y por jugar me refiero a desmembrarlos y clavarles objetos filosos, para esperar a que Pinkamena regresara. Comencé a pensar en que haría ahora, acepte ser el asistente de una asesina cruel y despiadada y tal vez no vuelva a ser el mismo que era antes, ¡pero no me importa!.

Cakecup:ahora seré un asesino, ¡seré un asesino tan bueno como Pinkamena!

Pinkamena:me gusta tu entusiasmo pero me parece que sueñas demasiado

Cakecup:¿eh?, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?

Pinkamena:acabo de llegar. Veo que encontraste mi sala de pruebas, ¿te divertiste con los peluches?

Cakecup:no tanto como creí, pero no está mal

Pinkamena:bueno, basta de juegos, es hora de que me demuestres lo que puedes hacer con un pony real

Cakecup:perfecto, ya quiero empezar

Pinkamena:entonces ven, sígueme *van a la otra sala* aquí está tu primera víctima, je, todavía está dormida

Cakecup:¿cómo se llama?

Pinkamena:Blooming Dark

Cakecup:¿y nadie va a notar que desapareció de repente?

Pinkamena:no suele salir mucho, así que no creo que haya problemas por eso

Cakecup:bien. Mira, está despertando, ¿ya podemos comenzar?

Pinkamena:Si, adelante

ADVERTENCIA: Gore (no soy muy bueno con el gore, si les gusta el gore espero que no me odien si es algo decepcionante)

Dark:¿q-que me paso? ¿a dónde... aaaaagh

Pinkamena:oye, no empieces tan rápido, sé que estas emocionado pero debes calmarte

Cakecup:lo siento *saca el cuchillo*

Pinkamena:no pasa nada, pero vayamos más despacio, todavía ni nos hemos presentado, yo soy Pinkie, tú ya me conoces, este es mi hermano Cakecup, es nuevo en esto pero me encargare de que lo haga bien

Dark:agh, ¿qué me van a hacer?, ¿porque a mí?

Pinkamena:escucha, no queremos alargar el capítulo más de la cuenta así que tendremos que "cortar" tus diálogos, ¿te encargas Cake?

Cakecup:sin problema

Le clave un cuchillo en la pierna para que gritara y abriera la boca, cuando lo hiso tome su lengua con una pinza y se la corte.

Dark:¡mmmmhp!, ¡mmmmmhp!

Cakecup:je, así se aclara mi duda de si se puede gritar sin tener lengua, ¿en dónde dejo esto?

Pinkamena:solo déjalo en la mesa, nos preocuparemos de eso después, ahora pásame el bisturí

Le di el bisturí a Pinkamena y lo utilizo para cortar la cutie mark de Dark, yo por mi parte no tenía idea de que hacer y simplemente tome un bisturí y comencé a "dibujar" líneas en sus patas y en su estómago dibuje la forma de sus órganos, no servía de nada pero solo me quería divertir, hice un corte poco profundo y poco después la sangre comenzó a brotar.

Cakecup:¿usaremos la sangre para algo?

Pinkamena:normalmente no pero igual la guardo para usarla como pintura roja, pero tal vez podamos hacer algo con esas brechas, creo que podemos condimentar este cupcake oscuro con algo más blanquecino

Cakecup:¿qué?

Pinkamena:que traigas la sal, ¿no es obvio?

Cakecup:oh, está bien

Antes de darle la sal a Pinkamena use el bisturí para cortar más los cascos de Dark, corte hasta que pude ver su carne, de ahí comencé a seguir un poco la línea y entonces lo abrí, dejando sus cascos sin piel.  
Pinkamena utilizo la sal para espolvorearla en las heridas de Dark, esa cara no tenía precio, quería gritar pero sin lengua le era imposible hacerlo y lo máximo que pudo hacer fue llorar un rio, apenas contenía la risa que me daba esta situación.

Pinkamena:y para señalar el comienzo de las líneas podemos utilizar esto

Cakecup:¿clavos ardiendo?

Pinkamena:es un truco viejo pero efectivo

Coloco los clavos en las puntas de los cascos de Dark y yo los clave con fuerza, al hacerlo note que estaban conectados a una maquina eléctrica, Pinkamena encendió la máquina y envió una fuerte descarga al cuerpo de Dark, estuvo a punto de quedarse inconsciente pero Pinkamena le inyecto una jeringuilla con un líquido extraño y volvió a abrir los ojos.

Pinkamena:oye, no te duermas todavía, la fiesta debe continuar

Cakecup:¿qué es eso?

Pinkamena:se llama adrenalina, la uso cuando quiero que los ponys se mantengan despiertos y con fuerzas para seguir

Cakecup:y así siguen sintiendo todo lo que les sucede

Pinkamena:sí. ¿Terminamos ya con esto?

Cakecup:sí, creo que ya tuve suficiente emoción por hoy

Pinkamena:bien, entonces, fuera luces Blooming

Repasando las cortadas que deje en el cuerpo de Dark, Pinkamena comenzó a repasarlas más profundamente con un cuchillo, luego de eso saco sus órganos uno por uno, mire las caras de Dark y de Pinkamena, había una brutal diferencia entre ser el asesino y ser la víctima, sin duda tome la decisión correcta al unirme a Pink.

Termino de sacar los órganos y los dejo en la mesa, quito los grilletes para liberar el cuerpo.

Cakecup:¿cómo estuve?

Pinkamena:bueno... bien, supongo, pero en vista de que no tengo ningún otro asistente entonces hiciste un gran trabajo. Voy a dejar esto en un lugar especial para recordar este día, ¿qué te parecería en tu nueva habitación?

Cakecup:¿mi habitación? ¿cuál?

Pinkamena:el cuarto de los peluches, si vas a vivir aquí necesitaras donde dormir y, hasta que se te pase un poco tu emoción de primer asesinato, ese será el lugar perfecto. Por cierto, ¿te gusta tu nuevo look? *le muestra un espejo*

Cakecup:¿nuevo look? ¿de qué... *se mira en el espejo* oh

Recién me di cuenta de que había tenido un gran cambio físico, mi cutie mark, que antiguamente era un cupcake volteado de cabeza, cambio por una que tenía un cuchillo apuñalando una nube que llovía sangre, mi pelaje también cambio y se volvió de un tono más gris, y para finalizar mi cabello se volvió lacio y con un color rosado oscuro

Pinkamena:siempre supe que tú y yo teníamos mucho más en común que con el resto de nuestra familia, Cakecup

Cakecup:ahora he cambiado, bastante, ahora soy un nuevo pony, y tendré un nombre diferente

Pinkamena:¿y cuál sería ese? ¿Sr dramático?

Killstorm:ahora, llámame Killstorm

Pinkamena:¿Killstorm?, bueno, hay peores, pero te queda bien con tu cutie mark

Killstorm:por más cambios que hagas en tu apariencia y personalidad nunca vas a dejar los chistes hermana

Pinkamena:claro que no. Ahora tengo que ir arriba a hornear los cupcakes, tú quédate aquí, no queremos espantar a los ponys con toda esa sangre, puedes lavarte en el baño de tu habitación, hasta luego hermanito *se va*

Tendré que acostumbrarme a esta rutina, así va a ser por algún tiempo, no creo que sea difícil, aquí abajo tengo todo lo que necesito para vivir tranquilo y lo que sea que me haga falta estoy seguro de que Pinkamena me lo dará si se lo pido. Hasta que pueda controlarme y no parecer un psicópata en público viviré oculto en este sótano.

Ahora soy Killstorm, hermano de la asesina Pinkamena Diane Pie, y, armado con una gran variedad de herramientas quirúrgicas y una mente Psicótica, seré la pesadilla de quien sea que caiga en esta trampa mortal.


	2. Un último hilo de cordura

Capítulo 2: Un último hilo de cordura

Narra Killstorm

Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que empecé a trabajar con mi hermana, esta sensación que tengo cada vez clavo un cuchillo, cada vez que veo esos rostros suplicantes, cada vez que escucho sus llantos, es algo increíble, es el mejor sentimiento que he tenido en mi vida y dudo mucho que pueda encontrar otra cosa que supere o iguale esta felicidad.

Casi siempre Pinkamena hace todo el trabajo pero no me molesta, después de todo ella es la experta en esto, aunque a veces quisiera poder tener un poco más de diversión.

El día de hoy cuando desperté escuche que Pinkamena me estaba llamando y fui de inmediato a ver qué era lo que necesitaba.

Pinkamena:buenos días Kill

Killstorm:buenos días Pink, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

Pinkamena:es una sorpresa que te tengo preparada, note que nuestros ingredientes se están acabando y por desgracia yo debo ir junto con los Cake a Canterlot por un asunto importante

Killstorm:¿y entonces?

Pinkamena:entonces hoy tu tendrás que encargarte de recolectar los ingredientes por mi

Killstorm:¿en serio? ¿eso significa que podre finalmente salir de aquí?

Pinkamena:si, el día de hoy podrás hacer lo que te plazca, siempre y cuando hagas lo que te pido, ¿si recuerdas el proceso verdad?

Killstorm:por supuesto, 1-sacar un número, 2-encontrar y capturar a el/la pony 3-sacar los ingredientes y 4-preparar los cupcakes. Si es un pony terrestre le doy un cupcake naranja, si es un pegaso le doy uno celeste y si es un unicornio le doy uno morado

Pinkamena:muy bien, pero recuerda que no debes verte sospechoso cuando estés afuera, y por favor olvídate del paso 4, no es que no me guste como cocinas pero, creo que será mejor que yo me encargue de esa parte, ¿entendido?

Killstorm:entendido

Pinkamena:ok, mi tren saldrá pronto así que ya debo irme, te veo luego hermanito

Killstorm:hasta luego hermana (y sigue con lo de "hermanito")

Pinkamena salió del sótano y yo me dirigí a escoger un número de los papeles

Killstorm:muy bien, veamos quien es la suertuda víctima de hoy *saca un nombre* Twilight Sparkle, vaya, una de las amigas de Pink

Hace un tiempo encontré algo acerca de un "proceso especial" que Pinkamena utilizaría con sus amigas cuando a alguna les tocara su número, estaba en un papel arrugado y tirado por ahí en el sótano, aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien creo recordar algo sobre no dañar demasiado el cuerpo y coser las partes, a lo mejor podría darle una sorpresa cuando vuelva, pero primero lo primero, tengo que prepararme para salir de aquí y encontrar a Twilight.

Empaque algunas cosas en mi alforja y salí del sótano para irme a la casa de Twilight, según lo que me conto mi hermana ella vivía en una "casa-árbol-biblioteca" así que sería fácil de encontrar.

Luego de un rato caminando llegue al lugar, estaba muy emocionado y un poco nervioso, esta vez estaba por mi cuenta y podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero era una amiga de Pinkamena y si me pasaba en algo acabaría matándome, pero esta es una oportunidad única, no debo acobardarme, solo debo continuar con el plan.

Toque a la puerta y fui recibido por una unicornio lila, con cola y melena azules con dos líneas rosa y morada, de acuerdo a la descripción que me dio Pinkamena ella era la pony que buscaba

Twilight:¿puedo ayudarlo en algo señor?

Cakecup:(por lo menos ella si me reconoce como un adulto) hola, buenos días, perdón por molestarle pero ¿podría indicarme como llegar a la repostería Sugarcube Corner? vengo a ver a mi hermana y ella me dijo que vivía allí

Twilight:¿tu hermana? ¿te refieres a Pinkie Pie?

Cakecup:si, esa misma

Twilight:guau, cuando Pinkie me dijo que tenía un hermano me imaginaba algo... diferente

Cakecup:¿enserio?, emmm digo, si, suelen decir eso (rayos, olvide que tenía que cambiar mi peinado, por suerte mi cutie mark y mi pelaje si cambiaron)

Twilight:un gusto conocerte, emmm... ¿Cupcake?

Cakecup:Cakecup, pero es igual, tu eres Twilight ¿cierto?

Twilight:si, ¿Pinkie te ha hablado sobre mí?

Cakecup:si, me dijo que eres una de sus mejores amigas y que la has ayudado a salvar Equestria en varias ocasiones

Twilight:eso es verdad, ella, yo, y el resto de las chicas conseguimos los elementos de la harmonía y desde entonces nos hemos encargado de proteger Equestria, enfrentándonos a todo villano que nos amenace… Perdon, me desvié del tema, ¿ibas a Sugarcube Corner, cierto?

Cakecup:si

Twilight:genial, yo puedo llevarte allí si quieres

Cakecup:¿enserio?

Twilight:si, de todas formas yo también iba a ir a buscar a Pinkie

Cakecup:bien, entonces yo te sigo (vaya, ni siquiera tuve que inventar una excusa para que me llevara, esto será pan comido)

Twilight:¿y cómo fue vivir con Pinkie en la granja?

Cakecup:bueno, ya conoces a mi hermana así que te puedes hacer una idea, solo imagina que en vez de despedirte de ella en algún momento del día tengas que seguir junto a ella todo el tiempo

Twilight:no creo poder hacer eso

Cakecup:pues como lo oyes, todos los días inventaba algo nuevo para compartir su felicidad, aunque a veces llegaba a cansar un poco y nos causaba algunos problemas, sus intenciones siempre eran buenas y no podíamos culparla por intentar animar un poco las cosas

Twilight:¿qué clase de problemas les causo Pinkie?

Cakecup:¿alguna vez te ha mostrado su "cañón de fiestas"?

Twilight:si, ¿qué sucedió?

Cakecup:pues, no siempre fue un invento "funcional", estuvo haciendo pruebas durante un tiempo y... para resumir la historia, Pinkie ya no puede hacer experimentos dentro de la casa ni cerca de ella

Twilight:supongo que tuviste una infancia complicada

Cakecup:yo diría mas bien "peculiar", pero es que es Pinkie Pie, y a pesar de todo siempre me acababa sacando alguna sonrisa

Twilight:bueno, dejando ese tema de lado, además de visitar a Pinkie ¿hay alguna otra razón por la que viniste a Ponyville?

Cakecup:de hecho si, estaba pensando en mudarme aquí

Twilight:¿en serio? genial, ¿pero en donde planeas quedarte?

Cakecup:pense en quedarme con mi hermana hasta conseguir el dinero para tener una casa propia

Twilight:¿y qué hay de tu familia?

Cakecup:estoy seguro de que estarán bien sin mí, como sea, ya creo que es suficiente de hablar de mí, ¿hay algo que pueda saber sobre ti Twilight Sparkle?

Twilight:no sé por dónde comenzar, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

Cakecup:quisiera escuchar la historia de Nightmare Moon

Twilight:¿Pinkie no te la ha contado ya?

Cakecup:si, pero es difícil entenderla con toda la emoción con la que la cuenta

Twilight:oh, ok, entonces voy a comenzar:Pocos días antes de la milésima celebración del sol de verano recordé un cuento que mis padres solían contarme cuando era una potrilla, la leyenda de Nightmare Moon...

Twilight continuo contando su historia mientras llegábamos a Sugarcube Corner, ya prácticamente me la sabia de memoria pero esta vez estaba más inmerso en ella que antes, todo era igual salvo por Twilight... Twilight.

Empecé a verla con más detenimiento, Twilight era una chica hermosa, con esos tiernos ojos y esa voz melodiosa e hipnótica, no podía pensar en nada más que ella, Pinkie me habia hablado sobre Twilight antes pero nunca pense que fuera tan... guau. Un momento ¿que me pasa? ¿me enamore? ¿¡me enamore de mi victima!?.

Esto es absurdo, esto no puede ser verdad, la acabo de conocer, es imposible que ya me haya enamorado de ella, ¿Que se supone que voy a hacer ahora?, tengo que elegir entre aceptar mis sentimientos y salvar a Twilight de una horrible muerte o matarla y terminar el trabajo que Pinkamena me dijo que hiciera.

Luego de varios minutos de caminata, reflexión y pensamiento tome una decisión, por más difícil que fuera hacerlo, debo dejar mis sentimientos de lado y matar a Twilight Sparkle, no te decepcionare hermana.

Twilight:...y así fue como encontramos los elementos, trajimos de vuelta a la princesa Luna y yo comencé a vivir en Ponyville, con la condición de que le reportara a Celestia lo que aprendiera sobre la amistad. Oh, ¿ya llegamos? casi no me doy cuenta

Cakecup:¿es aquí?

Twilight:si, vamos, pasemos

Cakecup:despues de ti

Twilight:*entra a la tienda*

Cakecup:*entra también*

Twilight:puedes sentarte por aquí, iré a buscar a Pinkie *se va de la sala*

Cakecup:(es hora de iniciar el plan)

Twilight:*entra a la sala* es extraño, creo que no están aquí, supongo que tendremos que esperarlos

Cakecup:está bien, a lo mejor mientras estemos aquí podamos comer algo

Twilight:no podemos tomar nada mientras Pinkie y los Cake no estén, además no tengo dinero

Cakecup:tranquila, no hará falta, traje algo por mi cuenta *abre su alforja y saca un cupcake*

Twilight:no sabía que también eras repostero como Pinkie

Cakecup:en realidad no lo soy, solo era algo que traje para sorprenderla, pero como veo que va a tardar en llegar y odiaría desperdiciarlo te lo regalo

Twilight:gracias *muerde el cupcake* ¿hiciste algo para ti también?

Cakecup:no, yo estoy bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo por ti

Twilight:¿de qué hablas?, ¿qué me está pasando? cr-creo que me voy a des...

Cakecup:dulces sueños

Justo como lo planeado, Twilight quedo dormida por el cupcake, abrí la entrada al sótano y la lleve adentro, rápidamente le coloque los grilletes para inmovilizarla y no causara problemas cuando despertara, y durante el tiempo sobrante comencé a pensar en que podría hacerle, que no la matara, para divertirme.

Luego de unos 15 minutos más o menos Twilight despertó

Twilight:*aturdida* agh, Cakecup, ¿revisaste la fecha de caducidad de los ingredientes que usaste?

Killstorm:no en realidad, parecían estar en un muy buen estado de salud cuando los conseguí

Twilight:¿qué? ¿de qué hablas?

Killstorm:solo mira a tu alrededor

Twilight:no puedo, todo está muy oscuro

Killstorm:no te preocupes, te ayudare con eso *enciende la luz*

Twilight:¿q-que? ¿esos son... son cadáveres? Cakecup ¿en dónde estamos?

Killstorm:por favor deja de llamarme así, el "Cakecup" del que hablas no existe, yo soy Killstorm

Twilight:¿Killstorm? ¿qué sucede? ¿qué hiciste? ¿por qué no puedo moverme? ¿qué vas a...

Killstorm:¡Ya cállate!, (esta es la parte más desquiciante, pero vale la pena aguantarlo, y además ayuda mucho para que llegue la "inspiración"), si quieres que te responda haz tus preguntas una por una, elige bien, te permitiré unas 5 preguntas, luego de eso, comenzara mi diversión

Twilight:¿po-por qué estoy aquí?

Killstorm:simplemente suerte, todos los ponys tienen un número, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegara tu turno

Twilight:¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Killstorm:¿viste los cuerpos, verdad? creo que con eso te puedes hacer una idea

Twilight:¿por qué haces esto?

Killstorm:necesitamos conseguir ingredientes para nuestros cupcakes y los ponys son los únicos que nos lo pueden dar. Necesitamos sus órganos, y para que no sea un trabajo tedioso lo hacemos de maneras creativas para que ambas partes salgan ganando

Twilight:(¿por qué lo dice en plural?) ¿quiénes son los otros?

Killstorm:"La otra" es mi hermana, tu querida amiga Pinkie Pie, o como yo la llamo Pinkamena Diane Pie, ella no pudo estar aquí hoy por unos asuntos pendientes. Además de eso ella es quien inicio todo esto, digamos que yo solo soy un empleado novato, así que tienes suerte de que no hayas tenido que enfrentarte a ella

Twilight:(¿Pinkie también está en esto? oh no)

Killstorm:te aviso que mi paciencia se está acabando, solo te queda una pregunta más, así que dime, ¿alguna otra cosa que quieras saber?

Twilight:no hace falta, ya tengo todo lo que quería escuchar. Cuando la princesa Celestia se entere de lo que haces aquí lo vas a pagar caro *intenta usar su magia*, agh, aaagh, ¿p-por qué no funciona? agh

Killstorm:que torpe ilusa, ¿crees que es la primera vez que trato con unicornios?, el cupcake que comiste antes era especial, además de desmayarte el tiempo suficiente para traerte aquí, también deshabilitó tu magia para que no escaparas tan fácilmente, por cierto esa era tu última pregunta. Como diría mi hermana: "que comience la fiesta"

Twilight seguía intentando escapar al mismo tiempo que lloraba, me sentía un poco mal por ella, pero como dije antes, Solo la ignorare.

Tome un bisturí de la mesa de herramientas y me dirigí hacia Twilight, su rostro mostraba todo el terror y el miedo que sentía, levante el bisturí y, sin mirar para evitar el dolor, lo clave con fuerza en la pierna de Twilight... o eso creí que había hecho. Había fallado mi objetivo y cuando levante la mirada volví a ver ese rostro, lleno de lágrimas, suplicando por que le diera otra oportunidad, que la dejara ir.

Killstorm:no engaño a nadie, no puedo hacer esto

Twilight:¿q-que?

Killstorm:no puedo hacerlo, no puedo matarte

Twilight:¿qué sucede? ¿este es otro de tus trucos? ¿ahora también me torturaras psicológicamente?

Killstorm:no, te lo prometo, no puedo hacerte daño

Twilight:¿en serio?, dame una razón para creerte

Killstorm:todavia existe un "Cakecup" dentro de mí, que no quiere hacerte daño, porque te ama

Twilight:¿qué? ¿tú me amas?

Killstorm:si Twilight, no quise aceptarlo pero es verdad, no puedo pensar en la idea de herirte sin sentir un odio profundo hacia mí mismo

Twilight:si eso es cierto entonces liberame

Killstorm:eso quisiera, pero has visto demasiado, no puedo dejar que salgas de aquí, le contaras a alguien y yo y mi hermana iremos a prisión por eso

Twilight:no le diré a nadie sobre esto, confía en mi

Killstorm:quiero hacerlo, en serio, pero tengo que asegurarme de que sea así *le sopla un polvo en la cara*

Twilight:cof cof, c-creia que cof tú...

Killstorm:Adios Twilight (espero que esto funcione)

El polvo que le lance a Twilight era un polvo especial para casos de emergencia que Pinkamena consiguió en la casa de Zecora junto con el anulador de magia, la mantendría inconsciente un tiempo para que pudiera sacarla del sótano pero además de eso también borraría de su memoria todo lo que vio y escucho en el sótano. No tendría que matarla y me aseguraba de que no le diría a nadie sobre esto. Ya tenía esa parte solucionada pero ahora tengo que encontrar la manera de decirle a Pinkamena que la decepcione, tal vez muera, pero me asegurare de que Twilight este a salvo.

Antes de salir del sótano, tome el papel con el número de Twilight y lo destruí para que no volviera a pasar por esto, lleve a Twilight afuera y la deje como estaba en un principio y espere a que despertara.

Twilight:ugh, me duele la cabeza, Cakecup ¿qué me paso?

Cakecup:(bien, el polvo funciono) lo siento Twilight, creo que tuve ese Cupcake guardado por demasiado tiempo, mejor me deshago del resto

Twilight:¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Cakecup:no mucho, ¿te sientes bien?

Twilight:sí, estoy bien, solo un poco mareada

Cakecup:bien, me alegro, Pinkie todavía no ha llegado así que tenemos que seguir esperándola

Twilight:no hay problema, y mientras esperamos podríamos contar más cosas sobre nosotros

Cakecup:de acuerdo, comienza tú, ¿hay algo más que quieras contarme?

Twilight:bueno... oh, no vivo sola en la biblioteca

Cakecup:¿eh? ¿quién más vive allí?

Twilight:mi amigo y leal asistente Spike, el dragón

Cakecup:¿¡un dragón!?

Twilight:bebe dragón, mejor dicho, lo conocí desde que era apenas un huevo, y desde entonces ha sido mi mejor amigo, siempre me ayuda en la biblioteca

Cakecup:interesante

Continuamos hablando durante un tiempo, contando cosas de nuestra vida, nuestros conocidos y familiares, etc. Tal vez la idea de ser pareja de Twilight no sea algo tan loco como pensaba, eso si no fuera por el hecho de que Pinkamena no me dejara salir del sótano, y hablando de ella…

*un largo rato después*

Pinkie:*entra a la sala* Kil... ¡Cakecup!, ¿qué haces aquí, hermanito?

Cakecup:(hora de la verdad, actúa normal) Sorpresa Pink, vine para hacerte una visita

Pinkie:¡te extrañe muchísimo!

Cakecup:yo también te extrañe, hermana

Twilight:awww, veo que tienen mucho de qué hablar así que los dejare solos, volveré después Pinkie

Pinkamena:ok, ahora que ya se fue, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

Killstorm:bueno, no exactamente

Pinkamena:¿qué sucedió?

Killstorm:es que...

Le explique a Pinkamena lo que sucedió con Twilight

Pinkamena:¿y solo la dejaste ir?

Killstorm:si, lamento haberte fallado

Pinkamena:oye, no te sientas mal, no estoy decepcionada, no podría haberte pedido que mataras a alguien que quieres

Killstorm:¿entonces no vas a matarme?

Pinkamena:claro que no, es más, incluso yo he dejado vivir a algunos ponys a los que le toco su numero

Killstorm:¿ah sí? ¿a cuántos?

Pinkamena:2, la primera fue mi amiga Rainbow Dash, cuando vi que su número había salido me emocione bastante y me puse de inmediato a pensar en cosas divertidas para que disfrutáramos, pero al final me di cuenta de que si la mataba me sentiría algo vacía al no tenerla más a mi lado, además del hecho de que sin ella no podríamos usar más los elementos de la harmonía

Killstorm:¿y el segundo?

Pinkamena:¿no es obvio? ¡tú!, aunque tú no tenías un numero en realidad, también te lleve al sótano y te deje vivir

Killstorm:espera, todavía hay algo que no me queda claro, ¿que hay sobre ese plan especial con tus amigas? creía que ibas a hacer algo con ellas

Pinkamena:¿esa tontería? nunca comencé ese plan por la misma razón que no mate a Rainbow Dash, no creía que fueras a leerlo ni mucho menos a seguirlo y solo lo deje ahí tirado por que nunca pensé en tener un asistente

Killstorm:¿y por qué dejaste sus números junto con los demás?

Pinkamena:como dije, no pensé en tener un asistente, pero si lo miras desde otro punto, si no fuera por eso no hubieras conocido a Twilight y no te hubieras dado cuenta de que la amabas

Killstorm:supongo que tienes razón

Pinkamena:ademas, demostraste una gran valentía al haber desafiado las ordenes de una psicópata como yo solo para salvar a Twilight, aunque en realidad no vaya a matarte te arriesgaste bastante, y eso demuestra lo mucho que la quieres

Killstorm:si, la quiero, pero le hubiera pasado algo por mi culpa...

Pinkamena:vamos, no te pongas triste por pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado, sé que te puede animar, ¿quieres volver a intentar hacer el trabajo tu solo?

Killstorm:claro, pero tienes que eliminar los números de tus amigas

Pinkamena:hecho, ahora vamos a buscar un número y esta vez no te enamores de la pony elegida

Killstorm:(¿porque siento que no me dejara olvidar esto?) oh, una cosa más, le dije a Twilight que me iba a mudar a Ponyville así que sería extraño si no me viera por aquí en estos días, ¿puedo salir del sótano mas seguido?

Pinkamena:por supuesto, dije que podrías salir cuando se pasara un poco tu locura y, ya que hoy mostraste piedad, puedes salir siempre que quieras, aunque seguimos sin habitaciones arriba así que seguirás durmiendo en el sótano

Killstorm:gracias Pink, ¿te puedo pedir una última cosa?

Pinkamena:claro, ¿qué es?

Killstorm:¿podrías enseñarme eso que haces con tu pelo?, ya sabes, lo de cambiar con tu personalidad

Pinkamena:en realidad no sé cómo hacerlo, eso solo pasa, pero no te preocupes, seguro que lo aprenderás en algún momento, hasta entonces tendrás que llevar tu peine y cambiártelo así

Killstorm:está bien, puedo hacer eso

Pinkamena:ahora vamos, tienes un trabajo que terminar


	3. Un nuevo mundo y ¿Creepypastas?

Capítulo 3: Un nuevo mundo y ¿Creepypastas?

Narra Killstorm

Después del incidente con Twilight Pinkamena me dejo ir a visitarla cuando yo quisiera, ósea casi a diario. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando intente matarla? mientras más tiempo paso con ella mas me arrepiento, pero eso ya quedo atrás, ahora paso mi tiempo libre con Twilight en su biblioteca, ayudándola a organizar sus libros, siendo un sujeto de pruebas para sus hechizos y otras cuantas cosas. También pude conocer a las demás amigas de mi hermana, por suerte Rainbow Dash no me reconoció y Twilight no descubrió mi mentira, incluso conocí a su asistente Spike.

Finalmente pude encontrar un equilibrio entre mi vida como Killstorm y mi vida como Cakecup, pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin. Un día en la biblioteca de Twilight...

Cakecup:¿te gusta este look?

Twilight:te queda bien, ahora sí que veo el parecido entre hermanos pero ¿por qué quisiste cambiar tu peinado?

Cakecup:ya que soy el asistente de Pinkie pensé que sería algo divertido copiarle su estilo

Twilight:está bien. Supongo que ya sabes por qué te llame

Cakecup:¿hoy terminamos de reorganizar la biblioteca?

Twilight:exacto, guarde lo mejor para el final, ¡hoy vamos a organizar los libros de magia!. Los vamos a organizar de forma alfabética por su título, comenzando en las estanterías superiores hacia las inferiores, pero eso déjamelo a mí, tu solo lee los títulos y pásame los libros del montón. Algunos de ellos me llegaron esta mañana, no los he visto para sorprenderme yo tambien

Cakecup:ok, ¿comenzamos ya?

Twilight:¡por supuesto!

Cakecup:"encantamientos del norte helado", "el control de la naturaleza", "transmutación de minerales", "El infi...(¿"El infierno: demonios y conjuros"?), digo, emmm *esconde el libro y toma otro* "Alquimia avanzada". (¿un libro demoniaco? tal vez debería echarle un vistazo... ¡No! ¡eres Cakecup, actúa como tal! se supone que, oh ¿a quién engaño? me lo llevo, no creo que a Twilight le importe si lo "tomo prestado", a ella ni siquiera le gusta la magia negra de todas formas).

Mantuve el libro detrás de mí para evitar que Twilight lo viera mientras organizaba. Cuando terminamos todavía estaba concentrada en sus libros y no noto que me había llevado uno.

Ya en la noche lleve el libro al sótano y al abrirlo encontre una nota

Killstorm:"Twilight Sparkle, mi leal alumna, hace un tiempo atras encontre este libro en la biblioteca del castillo, tras examinarlo me doy cuenta de que su uso no es seguro para ningun pony. La biblioteca de Canterlot es un objetivo obvio y por eso te lo envio a ti, se que en tus cascos estara a salvo de cualquier villano que intente utilizarlo. Firmado: La Princesa Celestia". Veo que no le salio bien su plan, su alteza.

Continue leyendo el libro por un rato hasta que Pinkamena entro en la habitacion

Pinkamena:hola hermano, ¿qué estás leyendo?

Killstorm:tome este libro de la biblioteca de Twilight, creo que te gustara saber lo que dice

Pinkamena:¿un libro de demonios?, no veo en que nos podría ayudar, además no somos unicornios, no podríamos hacer ningun hechizo aunque quisieramos

Killstorm:lo lei un poco y dice que solo debemos repetir lo que dice, no necesitaremos magia para eso

Pinkamena:bien, ¿y para que vas a usarlo?

Killstorm:dice que podemos contactar con un ser llamado "Zalgo", uno de los demonios más poderosos del inframundo, tal vez podría cumplirnos un deseo

Pinkamena:estás hablando de un demonio, no un genio de la lámpara ¿por qué nos ayudaría?

Killstorm:¿te das cuenta de lo que hacemos aquí? estoy seguro de que un demonio nos recibiría con los brazos abiertos, si es que los tiene

Pinkamena:*suspiro* ok, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

Killstorm:primero debemos abrir un portal hacia su mundo y encontrarlo

Pinkamena:(¿s-su mundo?) ¿y cómo sabes que funcionara? probablemente solo sea una broma

Killstorm:no perdemos nada con intentarlo. ¿Estas lista? voy a hacerlo: "Zalgo, llamo a tu nombre para que abras una puerta para entrar a tu mundo, voy a buscarte para poder estar ante ti y ser un miembro más de tu temible ejército, si me consideras digno de ello. Si no puedo ser un guerrero seré un esclavo que estará a tus ordenes por el resto de la eternidad."

De pronto apareció en la habitación un vórtice rojo, la entrada ya estaba abierta, intente pasar mi casco por el portal pero Pinkamena me detuvo y me jalo hacia ella.

Pinkamena:¿¡acabas de hacer un pacto con un demonio!? ¿¡en que rayos pensabas!?

Killstorm:calmate, el trato todavía no está completo, ahora tengo que entrar a su mundo y encontrarlo para poder estar en su "ejercito"

Pinkamena:¿y eso que significa?

Killstorm:a ver *busca en el libro* dice: "el ejército de Zalgo es poco conocido para la sociedad de su mundo, viven ocultos entre la oscuridad buscando victimas mientras que el resto del mundo no se percata de su presencia. La mayoría de quienes los conocen los consideran simples leyendas, que solo son cuentos para asustar y que no existen realmente. Adquieren distintas formas, fantasmas, monstruos o simples psicópatas, si poseen la suficiente maldad serán aceptados por el demonio." Parece que voy a convertirme en un miembro de un grupo de asesinos que ayuda a un demonio todopoderoso

Pinkamena:o un esclavo que no tendrá otra opción mas que seguir ordenes de un demonio todopoderoso

Killstorm:no es tan diferente de como estoy ahora

Pinkamena:¡oye! *respira profundo y se calma* ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto hermano?

Killstorm:si ¿por qué no?, podría ser divertido

Pinkamena:pero para ello tendrías que irte a un mundo completamente extraño y desconocido, ¿qué va a pasar con toda tu vida aquí? ¿cómo explicare que de un día para otro desapareciste así como así?

Killstorm:si ese demonio es tan poderoso estoy seguro de que podrá hacer algo sobre ese asunto, ¿tal vez algo así como un hechizo de memoria?

Pinkamena:eso si logras encontrarlo, ¿que pasara si no lo haces?

Killstorm:pudiste ocultar este sitio durante años, estoy seguro de que podrás inventar una excusa sobre mi desaparición, como que tuve que volver a la granja por una emergencia o algo así, eso podría darnos tiempo

Pinkamena:¿pero que pasara con tus amistades? ¿que pasara con Twilight? ¿que pasara... conmigo?

Killstorm:tú nunca necesitaste mi ayuda realmente, tu pudiste encargarte de todo esto por tu cuenta mucho antes de tenerme a mí, solo debes recordar cómo eran las cosas antes y volver a hacerlo de esa manera

Pinkamena:puede que no te necesitara para el trabajo pero si necesito tu compañía, se supone que volvimos a unirnos para no separarnos, éramos el mejor dúo fiestero ¿que sucedió con eso? ¿por qué quieres irte?

Killstorm:agh, está bien, tengo que decirlo:no quiero ser solo tu sombra, en cada cosa que nos uníamos tu siempre fuiste la parte importante del dúo, quiero poder hacer algo en lo que pueda ser el número 1. Sé que tú me consideras a tu mismo nivel pero yo no lo siento así, por una vez en la vida quiero sentirme el protagonista

Pinkamena:está bien que quieras sentirte más especial pero ¿no puedo acompañarte?

Killstorm:sabes muy que no puedes hacerlo. Los elementos de la armonía, aun con todo su poder si una de sus partes no está entonces son inútiles. No quiero que Equestria sufra por mi culpa, por eso debes quedarte aquí, para proteger nuestro hogar

Pinkamena:está bien, por nuestro hogar, me quedare aquí para proteger a nuestra familia y amigos

Killstorm:en cuanto a Twilight *suspira* aunque me duela decirlo, no puedo estar con ella, no negare que todavía siento algo por ella pero se merece ser feliz aunque no sea conmigo, si llega a conseguir a alguien espero que la trate como se merece. Si ese pony hace algo que no debía y Twilight sale lastimada, ya sabes que hacer

Pinkamena:por supuesto, hare que lo pague muy caro

Killstorm:entonces ¿ya tienes todo claro?

Pinkamena:si, adelante, puedes irte cuando quieras hermanito

Killstorm:¿sabes que siempre odie ese apodo, verdad?

Pinkamena:si, es que me encanta verte enojado

Killstorm:nunca cambies hermana, adiós

Pinkamena:adios, Killstorm

Tome todo lo que iba a necesitar, un cuchillo, mi peine y una alforja con unos pocos cupcakes y entre al portal, lo dejo todo atrás para empezar una nueva aventura, sin nadie para guiarme ni ningún conocimiento de lo que encontrare. En el portal nada de lo poco que pude ver tenía sentido, todas las imágenes pasaban muy deprisa como para analizarlas, de pronto todo se detuvo y solo pude ver una luz que se hacía más grande con cada momento que pasaba. Cerré los ojos y espere lo mejor.

Volví a abrir los ojos, vi el terreno que había a mi alrededor, todo parecía bastante normal. Parecía que había llegado a un parque común y corriente, pude observar que estaba cerca de la salida que me llevaba a un pueblo que se veía algo extenso. Intente caminar a la salida pero sentía que había algo diferente, mire a mis ¿cascos?, Se habían convertido en algo más, algo similar a una garra de dragón pero no exactamente igual, no era tan filosa como una. Vi el resto de mi cuerpo y también había cambiado, mi piel tenía un color más claro, estaba vestido con una camiseta beige con un pantalón azul claro y unos zapatos negros, como era mi primera visita a este mundo y es una ocasión especial decidí dejarme la ropa puesta. Revise mis bolsillos y encontré un cuchillo en mi bolsillo derecho y mi peine en el izquierdo.

Decidí visitar el pueblo para poder conseguir información sobre este mundo, camine hacia la salida y comencé a explorar. Ya era de noche así que no pude encontrar a casi nadie que estuviera fuera de casa, salvo por 2 chicos que se encontraban hablando en una esquina, eran muy similares a mí, así que creo que son de la misma especie en la que me convertí, estaban parados sobre sus piernas así que yo hice lo mismo, tambaleo un poco pero creo que puedo encontrar el equilibrio. Me acerque disimuladamente para escuchar mejor su conversación, fingiendo que estoy esperando a alguien.

Chico 1:¿enserio no has escuchado sobre la casa en el bosque?

Chico 2:ya te dije que no, ya dime ¿qué es eso?

Chico 1:segun dicen en esa casa hay seres extraños que no permiten que nadie que entre en el bosque salga vivo, lograron encontrar una cámara que tenía grabaciones de las afueras de esa casa pero poco después una figura alta y delgada, supuestamente, asesino a la dueña

Chico 2:¿en serio? ¿en el bosque everfree?

Cakecup:¿bosque everfree? jajaja

Chico 1:¿qué sucede? ¿no crees en fantasmas?

Cakecup:no, no es eso, es que en donde vivía había un lugar llamado así

Chico 1:¿y también era algo aterrador como este?

Cakecup:en realidad si, la gente ni se acercaba a ese lugar por miedo a ser devorados por una manticora o simplemente perderse allí

Chico 1:¿manticora? ¿de qué hablas?

Cakecup:ups, creo que no tenía que decir eso

Tome a uno de los chicos del hombro con una mano y con la otra saque mi cuchillo y lo apuñale en el estómago, el otro chico comenzó a correr apenas vio mi cuchillo, intente perseguirlo pero tropecé, tengo que aprender a caminar con estas piernas pronto. Se había alejado un poco pero le lance mi cuchillo y logre acertarle, dándole en la espalda.

Killstorm:*levantándose*ja, y Pinkamena dijo que mis prácticas de lanzamiento eran inútiles

Me acerque al chico, que había quedado tirado en el suelo sangrando bastante, y pude ver la misma cara horrorizada de siempre

Chico 2:¿¡p-por qué!?

Killstorm:*peinándose* jajaja, tu fiesta se terminó, pero mi diversión apenas comienza

Lo apuñale en el pecho e hice un corte hasta su estómago. Odio el tener que matar de una manera tan directa y aburrida pero por ahora es lo único que puedo hacer hasta que consiga un lugar para vivir y ocultar los cuerpos.

En su interior estaban los mismos órganos que los de un pony, aunque por fuera parezcamos diferentes por dentro somos literalmente iguales, quizás este mundo no sea tan diferente como pensaba. Tome los órganos y los guarde en mi alfo... ¿mochila? ¿de dónde... bueno, ya no me importa, solo tome lo que necesitaba y me aleje rápidamente del lugar, mirando hacia los lados para asegurarme de que nadie me hubiera visto.

Luego de caminar un rato me encontré con una casa diferente al resto, las demás casas tenían sus luces apagadas pero esta estaba iluminada, tal vez quien vive ahí se olvidó de apagarlas o quizás solo está despierto haciendo alguna otra cosa, de todas formas no importa, solo voy a entrar.

Toque la puerta y me recibió un hombre mayor que no tenía cara de ser alguien amistoso.

Señor:¿qué es lo que buscas, chico?

Killstorm:(genial, nunca se perderá la costumbre) hola, soy nuevo aquí y no tengo ningún lugar donde quedarme, me preguntaba si podría dejarme vivir aquí hasta que pueda conseguir un lugar propio, por favor

Señor:piérdete, esto no es un orfanato, si buscas donde quedarte díselo a alguien que le importe

Killstorm:ok, será por las malas entonces, *saca el cuchillo* vas a dejarme vivir aquí o lo vas a pasar muy mal ¿me entiendes?

Señor:whoa, tranquilo niño, no hace falta ponerse violento

Killstorm:¿niño?, je, tienes suerte de que te necesito vivo, quiero que me respondas todo lo que te pregunte sobre este mundo y este nuevo cuerpo, si tu información me es útil posiblemente te deje vivir, pero si resultas ser un inútil...

*1 hora después*

Señor:por favor, te lo suplico, déjame vivir

Killstorm:solo una pregunta más, ¿qué otra opción tengo para conseguir información de este lugar?

Señor:puedes ver noticias en la televisión, es algo simple, en aquella cosa cuadrada de allí utilizas este control y buscas el canal 13, si necesitas saber algo mas tengo el manual en el cajón

Killstorm:gracias, ya sabiendo eso, me eres completamente innecesario

Señor:¡no!, por fa...

Killstorm:*le corta el cuello* blah blah blah, ahora a buscar ese manual

Encendí la televisión y me encontré con varios programas pero nada que me interesara, así que coloque el canal 13 como dijo el sujeto y me encontré con una noticia que decía algo acerca de un accidente de tránsito cerca del bosque everfree, al parecer un hombre choco su auto sin razón aparente. Todo lo demás fue bastante aburrido así que solo me acosté en el sofá y cerré mis ojos para dormir, mañana iré a visitar ese bosque y quizás encuentre algo que sea más divertido que estos "humanos".

En la mañana siguiente note que deje la televisión encendida, mostraba un comercial de una pizzería con ¿animales cantando? ok, si eso se considera normal en este mundo...

Empaque algo de comida que encontré en el refrigerador y me dirigí directo al bosque, no tengo nada más importante que hacer así que solo voy a aclarar mis dudas sobre ese lugar "embrujado".

El bosque fue bastante fácil de encontrar o tuve mucha suerte, solo camine siguiendo la calle hasta llegar a un lugar vallado y lleno de árboles que tenía un cartel de advertencia en la entrada que ni siquiera me moleste en leer, solo tome mi cuchillo y entre al bosque, listo para atacar y destripar a cualquier criatura que me encuentre, debe haber algo en este mundo que tenga órganos diferentes a los de pony, sino entonces desperdicie este viaje.

Dentro del bosque no se podía ver prácticamente nada, apenas pude ajustar la vista para encontrar una especie de camino, ya que no hay otra forma de guiarse decidí mantenerme cerca de él, aun sin saber adónde conducía solo lo seguí. Mirando a mi alrededor note algo raro en un árbol, parecía tener una nota con dibujos en él, me dirigí a tomarla para ver que tenía y al hacerlo sentí un escalofrío por mi espalda, sentí algo detrás de mí, voltee pero no había nada, así que volví al camino.

Al llegar al final encontré una casa, posiblemente la casa de la que hablaban los chicos, me acerque y toque la puerta esperando que no sucediera nada, pero de repente, mire a mi hombro y me encontré algo que parecía ser un tentáculo, me gire y me encontré a la criatura, la criatura sin rostro de la grabación, tome su tentáculo y lo corte con mi cuchillo creyendo que tendría la ventaja pero cuando lo hice ya había sacado otros 10, me atrapo, me dejo inmovilizado y cubrió mi nariz y boca, quede inconsciente por la falta de aire.

Al despertar escuche unas voces, no las entendí al principio pero poco a poco logre recuperar los sentidos.

?:¿por qué no podemos comerlo?

?:Slender dijo que lo ataco con un cuchillo y le corto un tentáculo, tenemos que esperar su decisión para saber qué hacer con el

?:¿y enserio vas a seguir sus órdenes? ¿por qué?

?:silencio Eyeless, ahí viene

Slender:¿el chico ya despertó?

Killstorm:si, escuche un poco de su conversación antes de que llegaras y 3 cosas:

1-Siento que estoy teniendo un deja vu  
2-Quiero que me liberen y me expliquen qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí  
3-¿¡Por qué todo el mundo me llama niño!?

Slender:veo que sí, y respondiendo tus dudas:

1-No sé de qué hablas  
2-Te liberaremos cuando nos digas que haces "tu" aquí  
3-Es una forma de hablar, además que no eres tan mayor que digamos, ¿cuántos años tienes, 16?

Killstorm:¡tengo...! agh, olvídenlo, no hay forma de evitar ese recuerdo. Sí, tengo 16

Slender:bien, ahora a lo importante, ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

Killstorm:no diré nada hasta que me liberen

Slender:si así lo quieres, Jeff, Jack, desátenlo

Jeff:¿¡que!? ¿¡por qué!?

Slender:descuida, tenemos su mochila, no puede hacer nada

Jeff:está bien. Jack, ayúdame

Killstorm:gracias, ¿ustedes son los fantasmas a los que se refería la gente?

Slender:más o menos, solo Jack, Sally y Ben son fantasmas en esta casa, el resto son asesinos, demonios y monstruos

Killstorm:¿entonces ustedes no son los únicos en esta casa?

Slender:asi es, pero a menos que quieras conocerlos mientras te sirven en la mesa te sugiero que comiences a hablar ahora, dime quien eres, de dónde vienes y por qué estás aquí

Killstorm:bien, ya que no tengo otra, les explicare...

Despues de contarles toda mi historia

Killstorm:...y por eso estoy aquí

Jack:¿qué?

Jeff:¿qué clase de drogas tomas?

Slender:ok, déjame ver si entendí: Vienes de otra dimensión en la que eras un pony, y junto con tu hermana capturabas a otros ponys para sacarles sus órganos y usarlos como ingredientes para cupcakes. Viniste a este mundo a través de un portal haciendo un pacto con Zalgo que al cruzarlo te convirtió en un humano, escuchaste sobre una casa embrujada en este bosque y al entrar en él yo te capture, ¿me falto algo?

Killstorm:no, ese es un buen resumen

Slender:¿y esperas que creamos toda esa locura?

Killstorm:oye, tu eres un monstruo sin cara con tentáculos, el tal Jack es un fantasma y Jeff... él no sé lo que es pero da igual, ¿y no crees en mi historia?

Slender:supongo que tienes un buen punto

Jeff:¿¡que!? ¿enserio le vas a creer ese montón de estupideces?

Slender:sí. Aunque no me queda muy en claro la parte de que eres un pony, el resto parece tener algo de lógica

Killstorm:¿ahora qué? ¿gane mi derecho a vivir o...?

Slender:si, no vamos a hacerte daño

Killstorm:bien, ahora si me disculpan...

Slender:pero por lo que escuche no tienes donde quedarte

Killstorm:cierto, ¿qué pasa?

Slender:puedes vivir aquí con el resto de nosotros

Jeff:¿estás de broma?

Slender:¿algún problema?

Jeff:¿dejaras que un tipo que se cree caballo viva en esta casa?

Slender:este chico ha demostrado que tiene una gran maldad en su interior, tan grande como para ser considerado uno de nosotros, además, nos trajo la cena de hoy

Jeff:p-pero, agh ok, bienvenido Killstorm

Jack:bienvenido, creo que nos vamos a llevar bien

Slender:sí, creo que tengo que mencionarte que Jack también roba órganos

Killstorm:¿enserio? ¡genial!

Slender:ahora acompáñame para presentarte al resto de creepys

Fuimos a la sala principal y Slender llamo al resto de un grito, en pocos segundos llegaron todos

Affanly:¿qué sucede primo? ¿y ese peli-rosado?

Slender:tengo una noticia importante que dar, hoy se muda un nuevo creepy

Ben:¿y ese es...?

Slender:este es Killstorm, resumiendo, lo encontré en el bosque tocando a la puerta y lo atrape para comerlo, pero revise su mochila y traía algunos órganos consigo. No tiene hogar así que vivirá aquí. Te los presento

Slender saco varios tentáculos y apunto al resto de creepypastas

Slender:ellos son Ben, Affanly, Sky, Angel, Sally, Liu y *suspira* Lans...

Lans:¿qué pasa bro?

Killstorm:vaya, sí que son... espera, "fantasmas, monstruos o simples psicópatas", ¿ustedes son el ejército de Zalgo?

Ben:¿el qué?

Slender:Sky, ¿sabes de lo que habla?

Sky:¿eh?, no, no se a qué se refiere con eso, después le preguntare a papá

Slender:¿de dónde sacaste ese término?

Killstorm:¿recuerdas el libro del que te hable?

Sky:¿libro? *pensando*, tú no eres de este mundo ¿cierto?

Killstorm:no, ¿cómo sabes eso?

Sky:mi padre me dijo que había creado libros de magia y los había repartido por diferentes mundos para que más gente supiera de su presencia, ahora la pregunta es: ¿de cuál vienes tú?

Killstorm:agh, no me hagan repetir toda la historia otra vez, se los diré otro día, ahora solo quiero descansar

Slender:no te relajes tanto, tu trajiste la comida y quiero ver si es cierto lo que me decías de tus habilidades culinarias

Killstorm:ok, ¡esta noche cenaran postre!

Todos:¡wooho!

Slender me llevo a la cocina y me devolvió mi mochila, tome los ingredientes y los use para hacer cupcakes. Durante la cena Jeff tomo uno de los cupcakes de mi mochila y cuando lo comió se quedó dormido al instante, cuando despertó les explique que eran cupcakes con drogas y nos reímos de Jeff.

Al terminar Slender me llevo a mi habitación y simplemente me recosté en la cama para dormir. Paso un rato pero no lograba conseguir el sueño, estaba pensando en todo lo que había dejado atrás, a Pinkamena le encantaría este lugar, donde puedes estar mal de la cabeza sin que nadie te juzgue, la extraño bastante.

Aun perdido en mis pensamientos logre escuchar pasos que venían de afuera y salí para ver quién era. Camine hasta la sala y encontré a Angel recostada en el sofá.

Killstorm:hola Angel, ¿qué haces aquí despierta?

Angel:te pregunto lo mismo

Killstorm:no puedo dormir, estoy pensando bastante en el pasado, ¿cuál es tu excusa?

Angel:solo tengo insomnio. ¿Qué sucede con tu pasado?

Killstorm:tuve que dejar mucho atrás para llegar aquí, mis amigos, mi familia, mi hermana...

Angel:debe ser duro dejar a todo tu mundo atrás para poder llegar a este

Killstorm:si... espera, ¿también lo sabes?

Angel:Sky es mi prima, además, todos los escuchamos aunque la mayoría no entendió nada

Killstorm:¿por qué tú y Sky saben que soy de otro mundo?

Angel:Sky es la hija de Zalgo, y yo soy su prima, así que soy sobrina de Zalgo

Killstorm:¿conocen a Zalgo? ¡Bien!, hay una cosa que quiero pedirle

Angel:dimelo, veré que puedo hacer pero no prometo nada

Killstorm:quiero que Zalgo borre la memoria de mis amigos y mi familia para que me olviden mientras estoy aquí, pero que deje la memoria de mi hermana

Angel:ok, se lo contare después, ahora quiero saber más sobre ese mundo tuyo, ¿que eras antes de venir aquí?

Killstorm:ya les dije que se los diré mañana

Angel:¿te mencione que tengo una parte de los poderes de mi tío?, no es suficiente para cumplir tu deseo pero es suficiente para hacer mucho, mucho daño

Killstorm:ok, ok, para comenzar, mi mundo se llama Equestria y allí no hay humanos, solo ponys, yo era uno de ellos

Angel:¿un pony? que tierno

Killstorm:burlate lo que quieras pero no todo es tan alegre como uno podría pensar, hay varios enemigos que debemos enfrentar cada tanto y...

Angel:blah blah blah, ¿puedes ir a la parte en la que me dices porque eres un asesino?

Killstorm:ok, ya voy, un día cuando fui a visitar a mi hermana...

Sally:¿el señor Killstorm era un pony?

Killstorm:¿eh?, oh, hola Sally, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sally:Slendy no me conto mi cuento para dormir, lo estaba buscando

Killstorm:ok, suerte

Sally:¿eras un pony?

Killstorm:si, te diré el resto luego

Sally:sí alguna vez vuelves a serlo, ¿podrías darme un paseo?

Killstorm:sí, claro que lo haría (es algo denigrante pero ¿quién puede decirle que no a esa tierna niña?)

Angel:Sally, ve a tu cuarto, iré en un momento para contarte tu cuento

Sally:ok, adiós señor Kill

Angel:umm, para ser un asesino eso es bastante amable de tu parte

Killstorm:si, en Equestria aprendí que tenía que tener un equilibrio entre mi lado asesino y mi lado normal, también, todos los que nos atacaron e intentaron alterar el equilibrio destruyendo la armonía acabaron... bueno, no quiero acabar como ellos, aunque ahora veo que no soy el único así

Angel:¿qué te hace pensar eso?

Killstorm:creo que nadie puede ser un despiadado al 100%, todo el mundo tiene un límite que no puede cruzar, por ejemplo en esta casa, si no existiera ese límite estaríamos intentando matarnos los unos a los otros

Angel:es cierto, uno de los nuestros cruzo su limite una vez y... bueno, eso ya quedo en el pasado. Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar otra cosa?, ya sabes que la mayoria aqui tienen habilidades especiales como mis poderes, ¿Tu no tienes algo asi?

Killstorm:si, tengo algo pero no lo uso demasiado, ultimamente no me ha hecho falta

Angel:¿cual es tu poder?

Killstorm:resulta que uno no trabaja en una granja de rocas tanto tiempo en vano, gracias a ello desarrolle una especie de superfuerza

Angel:¿superfuerza? genial, yo tambien la tengo pero no la uso desde hace un tiempo por que tenia que esconderlos de los demas. Tengo que ir a dormir a Sally pero mañana terminas de contarme tu historia y yo te contare la mia ¿te parece bien?

Killstorm:claro, sin problema. Hasta mañana Angel

Angel:Hasta mañana Pony

Me agrada Angel, supongo que me vendría bien tener algunos amigos aquí, tener a alguien con esos poderes en una casa de psicopatas me da bastante seguridad.

Ahora ¿que voy a hacer? deje el libro en Equestria y Angel me dijo que no es tan poderosa como su tio como para llevarme a mi mundo asi que estare atrapado aqui por un tiempo, solo tengo que acostumbrarme al lugar, eso es sencillo, pero espero que a Pinkamena le valla bien explicando mi desaparición.

Asi es el comienzo de mi historia, la historia de mi vida como un asesino.

Nota del autor:de hecho, aqui acaba la historia, ya no hay nada que se pueda contar sobre Killstorm a menos que "alguien" (cofcofneribethhazlocofcof) pueda hacer algo mas con el. Y con esto me despido, ¡hasta la proxima vez que me llegue la inspiracion!


End file.
